


The Mad House Crew

by TheMadCatMan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA-AU, Heists!, Violence, We are chaos incarnate, What if the Madhouse was a crew of Los Santos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadCatMan/pseuds/TheMadCatMan
Summary: On April 30th, 2016, Los Santos was ushered into a new era of chaos and the source of this newly found chaos came from a new crew called the Madhouse. From what is known they are a dangerous organization full of dangerous people with skills ranging from close combat prowess to stealth to mechanic to explosives and damn near everything in between. Welcome to the craziest group of individuals you will ever meet





	1. Welcome to The Madhouse

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be used as a introduction stage to give an idea of the Madhouse Crew and some backstory

On April 30th, 2016, Los Santos was ushered into a new era of chaos and the source of this newly found chaos came from a new crew called the Madhouse. From what is known they are a dangerous organization full of dangerous people with skills ranging from close combat prowess to stealth to mechanic to explosives and damn near everything in between. Their ranks are unique; most of them are called “Misfits”, who usually form a four to six person team led by a person with the rank of “Vagabond”. The unique thing of that rank is that it cycles every month or so of who has it sometimes there are the same people that have it sometimes it’s all new people, but rest assured people will get their chance. All they have to do is wait.

Moving up from the Vagabonds is what may be the highest rank you can achieve in the crew which is “Mad Mod” I can only give info on some of them because I don’t know much about all of them but I’ll talk about the three I know the most of. First up there is Dmitri, known for their proficiency with explosives and fire as well as their knack for science and experimentation. You’d better hope you aren’t a prisoner when they get into the sciency mood because it doesn’t usually end well for the test subject….especially when Dmitri has another go at trying to make a teleporter….that ends with a mess everywhere. 

Next up is Freckles and she is what I can only describe as a wildcard, bringing chaos everywhere with her whether it’s on purpose or not I do not know and probably will never know. Freckles is known for making people very confused and making strange innuendos where you’d think they wouldn’t work….also she can be a good shot with a rifle if she needs to be.

Lastly there is one who’s called Bambi not sure if it’s a reference to a movie or just coincidence but whatever getting off topic here, Bambi is one of our lead informants as well as one of the few people that try to keep us organized. From first glance you’d think Bambi is harmless and wouldn’t hurt anyone, yet that’s a very poor assumption,although she looks normal she is quite dangerous especially when it’s comes to close quarters combat she can quickly take people down and since most people think she’s just a normal person allows her to get around a lot easier than most of us could. Bambi is just as dangerous as the rest of us I suppose the saying is true “Looks can be deceiving.” 

Now even though all three of these people are very different what all three of them have in common is that they’re lieutenants to one of the most dangerous and notorious killers of Los Santos… The Vagabond himself. There are plenty of theories as to why The Vagabond formed the Madhouse, perhaps to have the crew of his own, maybe because he was bored, or more likely he did it just to prove that he can…..he’s done strange things out of spite before (or so I’ve been told) so it’s not surprising he would make a crew just out of pure spite. At this point you are probably wondering “How do you know all this and live to tell about it?” The answer to that is simple… I Am One Of Them.


	2. The Cat Of Los Santos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory as to how Tyler or “Cat” as some of the crew calls him came to join the Madhouse Crew as well as some background to the overlay of the land

I’m on a rooftop of one of the buildings of Los Santos admiring the view when I hear footsteps behind me. I tense up and put my hand to the hilt of the My throwing knife as I turn around to face whoever is approaching me. “Don’t worry I’m a friendly.” I then notice the logo on the side of their jacket that represents their allegiance to the Madhouse, I don’t recognize their face so must be one of the new recruits.I asked him “What brings you up to this rooftop?” They answer saying “Just wanted to admire the lovely Los Santos view….and to ask you something…..how did you end here?” I answer sarcastically first by saying “I walked up the stairs.” Then before they could say that that’s not what they meant I cut them off saying “come sit with me it’s quite a bit of a story.” They sit next to me and I start telling the story. 

It all started last year or so a few months after I first moved to Los Santos, I used to live in Liberty City prior to then but I found out I could possibly get bigger cash here, so I started running some jobs down here. One day I got a call from some guy, he sounded a bit old, he wanted me to rob a warehouse said it may be defended and as a challenge: don’t kill anybody. He sent me the location and I spent a night scouting it out then went inside the night afterwards. I saw no guards no fortifications not even when I scoured it out so I thought “pfft defended location my as- and then the lights came blaring on as I was about to open a crate and lo and behold I was surrounded. About 20 or so people in front of me with some people with high-powered weapons on the catwalk. So I did what any sane person would do, i tried to negotiate for being safely released, then they parted a path for him to walk to the front. The Vagabond himself, I’ll admit at the time I didn’t know exactly who he was since I haven’t been in Los Santos at the time all I heard were a few stories of FAHC and how unstoppable they seemed. I was the first to talk “So was this whole thing a elaborate setup to capture me? Well good work you got me now you can release me.” He looked at me directly and said in a cold and menacing tone “Now why would I go and do that, and what do you mean by setup? We just happen to catch you spying the warehouse last night.” I silently cursed myself for being sloppy and allowing myself to be seen. “So…...Who is it that hired some low bit Thief to try to steal from me.” I think for a minute before thinking screw it if they let me go in exchange for the guy then whatever. “Some guy that called himself the Kingpin of Los Santos.” I saw his composure break for a split second in surprise before muttering a name under his breath and asking me a question: “Do you even know who he is or who I am?” And I answer in a monotone voice “He sounds like some guy with a too big of an ego and you are some creep without uses a skull for a mask.” One Of the people behind him snicker but stops when he glances towards them. “Ok then why shouldn’t I have you tortured and executed then?” I think for a second but before I answer one of his soldiers, some blonde woman, go up to him and whisper something in his ear. He glances to me and says “It seems like one of my lieutenants wants to give you a chance thinking perhaps you being told to hit this place was for a reason over then money.” I answer without thinking “And why would I work for you.” Even though I can’t see his face I can just tell he is grinning “Because we have great healthcare and besides the alternative doesn’t seem too good for you.” He gestures to the amount of people ready to turn me into Swiss Cheese. “Ok you have a fair point there….I guess I’ll take a shot working with you….more so I don’t get shot.” And a month after I joined the crew, The Kingpin took a sabbatical away from Los Santos and for some reason who decided this I don’t know but someone thought it was a good idea to just divide up the city while he was gone. Luckily we had a head start since a crew was already started but so did Jeremy with his monster truck crew. 

As you know we took over East Los Santos, Jack took over the Vinewood area, Jeremy took over South Los Santos, Gavin actually managed to somehow take over the goddamned airport which crippled easy access through there and to make it worse Michael took over the Los Santos port so we have to go through them to get anything In or out so makes exports out of city difficult. We have a alliance with Jeremy and his Monster Truck Rally members, Gavin and Michael are sometimes allied and sometimes not it’s really on and off with them. Meanwhile Jack is just like out there being with whoever benefits him. “So with that history lesson now you are caught up and without a board meeting….any questions? The new person takes a moment to process their thoughts before asking “Well why’d you stay if the only reason you joined was to live.” I smile expecting this question. “Two reasons I stayed one with everything going on you need to either pick a side or get out of here and run and I didn’t feel like running and two although I didn’t like them at first…..the Madhouse and the people within kind of grew with me and I realized this wasn’t just a group of crazed maniacs, they treat each other like family…..finding a crew that cares for their own like that is hard which is why I stayed….so I have a question for you….what brought you here?” The recruit was about to open their mouth when something flies over us just low enough to knock me back from the edge of the roof. (cause wind and physics) I look up yelling “Who the hell is flying so low at this time of the night?!?” The recruit sees the plane that’s recklessly flying and says “Is that a titan?” “Well that answers my question…..Goddamnit Gavin!.....let’s head inside for now. The recruit nods and follows me inside where we meet up with the other people of the crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long in bringing chapter two here I have no other excuses other then well.....I’m lazy XD I’ll try to get chapter three underway soon but first I may put a inbetween chapter that’ll explain some things


End file.
